Genius
by Kylie Anderson
Summary: A killer is one the lose and he's preying on young geniuses. What does Reid know and could he be next? If so, will the team be able to find him?
1. Chapter 1

Genius

Chapter 1

Spencer Reid quickly made his way though the elevators to his desk. Derek Morgan snickered as Reid put down his leather book bag. "What?" Reid asked pushing his hair back.

"You're late," Morgan stated.

Reid blinked. "I was only five minutes late…" Reid began.

Elle Greenway and Jennifer Jareau walked to their desks holding a cup of coffee. "Reid," Elle said smiling. "You finally decided to show up."

"I'm sorry. I don't know if any of you know this, but I do have a life as well. I can't help it if I get stuck in traffic." Reid snapped taking out a file of his bag.

Elle's smile faded. "Hey Reid, we were just kidding." Morgan said quietly.

Reid nodded. "Sorry, just a little snappy today." Reid said equally quiet.

Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon both emerged from the conference room. "We've got a pretty important case." Hotch said quickly motioning for them to enter the conference room.

As soon as they entered the room, they noticed the gruesome pictures on the white board. "My word…" Elle gasped as she saw the pictures.

Reid examined the pictures closely. "Dr. James Mall," Reid muttered looking at one of the photos. "He was a victim?"

Hotch looked over at Reid suspiciously. "How do you know him?" Hotch asked.

Reid gave him a grim smile. "Well, there are only so few people with two doctorates at the age of twenty four." Reid said. "We communicated about the psychoanalysis…"

"What do you mean by communicated?" Morgan interrupted.

"There's a list of people with either two doctorates or an IQ of over 150. I found his name and his research. We began e-mailing back and forth about behavioral problems. He's a physiatrist." Reid explained looking at another photo. "And this is Dr. Millie Adams. She's twenty five and has only one doctorate, but her IQ is 180. She's a physicist. That's Dr. Larry Ells. He's twenty and already has two doctorates and his IQ is…simply amazing. He works as a media specialist."

"So this guy is targeting young people with doctorates and exceptional intelligence?" Elle guessed.

Reid looked puzzled. "Where were they killed? I mean Dr. Mall lives in Colorado, Dr. Adams lives in New Mexico and Dr. Ells lives in New York. If this is the work of a serial killer, he has some frequent flier miles." Reid said.

Gideon shook his head. "No, they were all killed here in Quantico." Gideon said.

Reid sighed. "Of course," Reid said. "They have that stupid conference all over the country each year…"

"What conference?" Morgan asked.

"If you're under twenty nine, have a doctorate degree or have an IQ higher than 150, you get an invitation to participate with 'people of your own kind'." Reid said. "I get those things in the mail all the time. At this conference, they wanted me to speak."

Elle smiled. "Maybe this guy meets his victims at the conference," Elle suggested.

JJ looked at paper on the desk in an evidence bag. "What's this?" JJ asked showing it to Gideon.

Gideon shrugged. "None of our code breakers have been able to figure it out." Gideon replied.

Reid looked at the four numbers before setting it down. "I'll be right back." Reid said dashing out of the room.

Hotch and Gideon exchanged worried looks. Reid returned with a small card. "If we're right about the conference, I have an idea of what the code is referring to." Reid said showing them the card.

_Hello Dr. Reid, _

_We are inviting you to the seventh annual Young Doctorates Conference. It is being held in Quantico, Virginia this year. We are very eager to have you come; however, we would like to have you speak at the conference on your work with behavioral analysis. _

_Please contact us as soon as possible. Thank you for your time. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jane Jills _

Reid now showed them the numbers.

_7-9-17-51_

"It refers to the letters." Reid said before shaking his head. "This can't be right…"

Elle looked up worried at Reid. "What is it?" Elle asked gently.

"7-9-17-51 spells my name. R-e-i-d." Reid said shakily.

JJ looked at Hotch. "Who did you find this note with?" JJ asked.

"Dr. Larry Ells," Hotch replied. "Is it possible this person is after you?"

Reid shrugged. "I don't see how he could be. I'm not very smart…" Reid began.

Morgan laughed. "Come on Reid. You have an IQ of a 185, you have three doctorates." Morgan said. "If anything, you are the smartest person in this universe."

Reid shook his head. "No," Reid said gently folding the paper up. "I'm not the smartest person in the universe."

"In any case, the unsub seems to be targeting you next." Hotch said. "I want you to have police protection 24/7."

"Is that really necessary?" Reid asked slightly embarrassed.

Gideon nodded. "Yes," Gideon said.

Reid looked up at them. "How were the others killed?" Reid asked.

Hotch sighed. "They were kidnapped and then tortured for three days before…" Hotch began.

"Before they were drowned in ice cold water." Reid finished sighing.

They all simply stared at Reid. What did he know? How did he know it? What exactly was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How do you know that?" Hotch demanded.

Reid had an odd look in his eyes. "Las Vegas, Nevada." Reid said simply. "I was a pretty young kid maybe about seven when some guy drove up to me. He told me he had lost his way. I tried to explain how to get where he wanted to go when he threw me into the back seat. I was forced to watch as a young man was tortured for three days before being drowned in a tub filled with ice."

"Did you ever tell your parents?" Gideon asked breathlessly. "There's no report of this."

Reid started pacing back and forth. "Yeah, I told my mental mother. She claimed I had just run away because I was possessed and she had to 'beat the devil out of me'. My father left because he couldn't handle my mother or a 'socially challenged child'. I reported it to the police and my teachers, but they didn't believe me. They thought I ran away. Later, I found out who the man was. His name was Dr. Carl Litwan. When I moved to Quantico, there was another doctor who had been tortured and murdered in the same way." Reid said quickly. "But no one listens to me! I've been trying to tell this to someone for years! There is a serial killer out there, but no one wants to believe a kid whose 'social challenged and possessed by the devil'."

"Relax Reid, we're listening now." Morgan said in a calm tone.

Reid rubbed his head in his hands. "Now, what did this man…" Hotch began.

Before Hotch finished, Reid pulled out a notebook from his book bag. "When I was forced to watch this man die, I remembered everything. When I returned home to find no one would listen to me, I decided to write everything down. After I found out about the others, I started keeping tabs and noting consistencies." Reid said sighing. "I became obsessed with it because I knew someone would believe me one day. I just didn't know that eleven lives would be lost in the process."

Hotch began to flip though the notebook. There was everything in accurate detail. "On the last page, there's a profile of the man we're looking for. I also have a physical description of the man." Reid noted.

"God Reid…" Elle muttered at last.

"Why didn't you tell any of us sooner?" Morgan asked.

Reid shrugged. "No one ever believes me and it seemed so long ago, but after seeing this, I know it's the same man." Reid answered.

"Did the man say anything to you?" Elle asked.

Reid nodded. "He told me I was a very smart boy and I would probably meet him again. He tied me in the same room with the man as he was bleeding to death. Dr. Litwan told me 'I'm going to die, but don't ever feel guilty or scared by it. I know no one will listen, but don't ever be afraid. Everything is going to be fine for you kiddo.'." Reid said sighing. "Those were his last words."

Gideon looked at Reid with pity. "When was this profile done?" Gideon asked.

"I created it when I was ten. I guessed that the man was at least twenty five which would make him at least 39 now." Reid replied.

"How can we be sure it's the same man?" JJ asked.

Reid closed his eyes. "He burns their eyes shut telling them that they won't ever need to read again. He rips off their nails with a pair of pliers next. He takes a scalpel and then removes pieces of skin ever so carefully. He then tells them that they're too smart and that they need to have hundreds of watts frying their brain. He then puts food so close to them, but they can't reach it. He might cut off an occasional finger. After three days of that, he sets them in a tub of ice until they turn blue before he dunks them under. What's sadistic is how he revives them before drowning them and then finally killing them." Reid said quietly. "Believe me, it's the same man. And I doubt he'll stop until he kills me."

Gideon and Hotch looked confused. "What?" Hotch asked.

"The first string of murders started in Las Vegas. When I moved out here, they started here as well. This letter spells out my name. He obviously has an obsession with me and he didn't kidnap me that day on accident." Reid said before giving a dry laugh. "Actually, I think I've finally found someone as intelligent as I am. Only…he uses his knowledge is such a cruel way."

There was a knock at the door before a woman handed Reid a letter. Reid opened it and quickly read it. "And my theory is correct," Reid said sighing as he handed the letter to Morgan.

_Dr. Reid, _

_Did I not say we would meet again? How is your dear mother? Does she still beat you because you're possessed? Is your father still staying away because you're a social freak? I have watched you grow up Reid. I've been watching you since you were six. Wherever you go, I'll faithfully follow. You're so smart Reid. _

_However, our fun must truly end. Ever since I've met you, you people act like you're better than the rest of us! You saw how that man died Reid. I bet you still hear the screams late at night or maybe it's the horrors of your new job. _

_I know all about you Reid. I know that Derek Morgan, JJ, Elle Greenaway, Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon are all reading this now. I know when you get home, you drop your book bag on the left chair on your kitchen table before grabbing a book. Sometimes, you start crying and you can't stop. I know you scream in the middle of the night because the nightmares won't go away. I know what websites you visit and when. I know you haven't read that Shakespeare book on the left for ten days now. _

_You see, as you have been profiling me, I've been profiling you! What a sad little freak you are! No one really likes you! They didn't even listen when you told them I kidnapped you! _

_We both know how this is going to end. I will not stop until you are dead Spencer, do you understand? You will be tortured worse than the rest of them and by the time I'm done, you'll be begging for death! _

_I'll see you soon. _

_Your dearest friend _

As Morgan read it out loud, JJ and Elle gasped. "Oh please tell me none of those things are true!" JJ exclaimed.

Reid gave her a small smile. "No, I do put my book bag on the left chair and I do grab a book. I haven't read Shakespeare in ten days and sometimes I do start crying." Reid replied. "He's been stalking me since I was six."

Hotch shook his head. "Okay this man is…more than overly obsessed with you. If he's been watching you since you were six, you're in grave danger. This guy probably isn't going to wait much longer." Hotch said quickly. "We need to get you out of this town."

Gideon nodded. "We'll probably need to get you into the witness protection program." Gideon agreed.

Reid slowly began to nod. "I guess I could do that, but I really prefer not to." Reid said firmly.

"Why?" Morgan asked. "It's not a time to be brave Reid. This guy is a very serious threat."

"He knows me. He said he's been profiling me. He knows that I am going to run." Reid said. "I always run. If we do exactly what he doesn't expect…"

"What if he expects you to expect that he'll think that when he really wants…" JJ said before shaking her head. "I'm confused. Anyway, what if he wants you to think that way."

Reid shrugged. "It wouldn't make any difference where you stick me. My hair, my autism, my young age, my intelligence, my social awkwardness are all things that can be easily associated with me." Reid said.

Elle nodded. "Actually, I agree with Reid on this one. We can only do so much to change a person, but Reid's too smart to hide." Elle replied.

JJ nodded in agreement too as well as Morgan. Hotch sighed. "Reid, we can't protect you very well…" Hotch began.

"My aim isn't too bad and I'm curious to meet the man who has eluded me for 18 years." Reid answered.

Gideon closed his eyes. "Okay this is what we're going to do. Reid, you're going to stay in the FBI building. Do not leave for anything." Gideon ordered. "We'll take your profile and apply it to people at the conference."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "Elle, you'll stay here with Reid. Check for any other murders that match this MO." Hotch said. "Gideon, Morgan and I will go check out the conference. JJ, make sure the press doesn't get too wild with this."

JJ nodded before turning on her heel and leaving. Gideon, Morgan and Hotch left as well. Reid sighed as he sat down at his computer knowing it would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was about noon when a janitor came sweeping near Reid and Elle's desks. Reid ignored him as did Elle. "Have you found any other murders?" Elle asked suddenly.

Reid shook his head. "No, there are only the eleven murders that we know of." Reid replied.

The room was empty except for Reid, Elle and the janitor. Suddenly, the janitor pulled Reid in front of him. Elle was just as quick for she jumped up and pulled out her gun. The janitor put a gun against Reid's head. "Drop your weapon." The man growled to Elle.

Elle slowly began to put her gun down. As soon as she put it down, the man laughed. "So we meet again Spencer," The man said with a smile stilling pointing his gun at Reid.

"Y…yes. It…it…it appears that we meet again." Reid said stuttering.

The man turned his gun to Elle. "Now Mrs. Greenaway, you can give a physical description of me to Special Agent Hotchner, but it won't do you much good. I'm wearing a lot of rubber make up." The man said.

"Just let Reid go. He hasn't done anything to you." Elle said as calmly as she could.

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry Elle, but I can't do that. But I can shoot you however." The man said with a sad smile before cocking back his gun.

Reid suddenly bit down on the man's arm. He yelped in pain and then there was a horrible gunshot. Reid struggled to get away from the man, but then he noticed Elle lying on the floor holding her leg. She was crying in pain. "Ah…" Elle moaned.

At this sight, he stopped struggling. It only took a second for the man to pull Reid away. "Say goodbye to him!" The man called back. "'Cause you're never seeing him again!"

The janitor disappeared. Minutes later, Morgan, JJ, Hotch and Gideon entered the room laughing. "Did you see that one guy?" Morgan asked JJ. "If I could a quarter as smart as he was…"

Their laughter stopped when they saw Elle on the ground bleeding. They immediately gathered around her. "He got Reid…" Elle muttered in pain.

"Call 911!" Hotch ordered.

JJ grabbed her cell phone and began dialing. Hotch began to apply pressure to the gunshot wound. "What happened Elle?" Morgan asked concerned.

"We…were working. A janitor came in…he grabbed Reid…pulled out a gun…told me to drop my gun…he said he was going to shoot me…Reid bit him and tried to get the gun, but it went off…he told me to say goodbye because I wasn't going to see Reid again…" Elle said breathlessly. "It hurts…"

"You're going to be fine Elle, okay?" Gideon said gently.

Elle began to shake as she went into shock. Elle gave them a slight nod. The paramedics came in and rushed her to the hospital.

((-))

Hotch, Gideon, JJ and Morgan all waited for news on Elle in the hospital. However, they wouldn't be able to stay long. They needed to find Reid as soon as possible. At last a doctor told them Elle was going to be just fine. The bullet was a through and through. She would be able to walk probably tomorrow.

When Hotch, Gideon, JJ and Morgan all entered Elle's room, they expect to see her lying down, but she was standing up making her bed. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. "What are you doing?" JJ asked simply.

Elle gave them a smile. "The doctors suggested that I stay overnight, but I didn't really see it as necessary…" Elle began.

Morgan gently put his hand on Elle's shoulder. "Elle, you were shot. You need to stay in the hospital." Morgan said gently.

Elle shook her head. "I'm fine. We're wasting time." Elle said.

JJ, Morgan and Hotch all looked at Gideon who simply shrugged. "Alright," Gideon said.

"Gideon, she can't work after…" Hotch began to protest.

"I don't see any harm in it as long as she doesn't walk too much." Gideon interrupted.

Elle smiled as she walked past them. "Now, let's get Reid back." Elle said.

Morgan and JJ followed her out while Hotch and Gideon stayed behind. "What were you thinking?" Hotch asked.

"Elle feels responsible for Reid getting kidnapped. She wants to help, but I think she'll come to her senses." Gideon said calmly. "We can't force her to think logically right now. She has to realize it on her own terms."

Hotch sighed. "I'm worried about her Gideon. I'm worried about Reid." Hotch said. "I'm worried about everyone."

Gideon gently put his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "It's going to be hard to find Reid and we might not find him in time." Gideon said honestly. "But we're going to try and worrying only hinders us."

((-))

Hotch looked over at his team. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. I want JJ, Elle and I to stay here. You'll work on finding Reid. Morgan and Gideon will go to Las Vegas to talk to the local FBI office about the string of murders there as well as talking to people Reid knew." Hotch ordered. "We can't waste too much time in the past so as soon as you find out everything you need to know, get back here."

Morgan and Gideon nodded. They were already getting up to leave.

((-))

**On a Plane to Las Vegas, Nevada **

"Genius is a promontory jutting out into the infinite." – William Shakespeare

The quote had been going through Gideon's mind for the entire plane ride. Was genius just something that went into the infinite of possibilities? Or did genius itself have a limit? Would anyone ever know?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Las Vegas, Nevada **

Gideon sighed as he approached Reid's old high school. From what he recalled, Reid had attended high school when he was young as eight or some time around there. Morgan walked along with Gideon. "Most of the teachers have retired, but there is one teacher here that remembers Reid." Morgan said as they opened the doors to the school.

"Would could forget him?" Gideon asked as Morgan led the way to the principal's office.

((-))

An older woman approached Gideon and Morgan. "Hello, you must be the FBI agents. Please, come in," The woman said letting them into her office. "My name is Jessica White, the dean of schools. How can I help you?"

"You where here when a Spencer Reid was here, right?" Morgan asked.

Mrs. White nodded. "Yes, I was." Mrs. White said smiling. "I remember Mr. Reid because of how many times he ended up in the principal's office."

Gideon looked surprised. "Reid caused trouble?" Gideon asked.

Mrs. White shook her head. "Oh no! The child was genius, very shy, but also very kind. No, he was here because he was always the victim. He had been beaten up worse than any student, having to go to the hospital several times; he had been shoved into numerous lockers; he had been hung from the flag pole only wearing his underwear. That poor kid has been though everything. Actually, I keep his file near the front. No one could really get through to the poor boy. I felt so bad for him." Mrs. White said. "Last I heard, he has several doctorates."

Morgan smiled. "We know. He works with us." Morgan said. "Could we see his file?"

Mrs. White nodded and handed it to them. "Is Spencer in any trouble?" Mrs. White asked.

Gideon shook his head. "No, he's been kidnapped." Gideon replied. "Did you know he was kidnapped when he was seven?"

Mrs. White shook her head. "He didn't talk to me much, but I think he talked a lot with one teacher. His name is Riley Scott. He still teaches here." Mrs. White said.

"Is there anyone else we should talk to?" Morgan asked.

Mrs. White thought for a minute. "Actually, I believe there is. Our guidance counselor, Daisy Jan, met with him several times." Mrs. White said calmly.

"Thank you," Gideon said.

"No, thank you and I hope you find the poor boy." Mrs. White said.

As they were leaving, Morgan was flipping through Reid's file. "He had it tough." Morgan commented.

Gideon nodded as they walked into Daisy Jan's office. Daisy was a young woman with a bright smile. "Hi, my name is Ms. Jan, what can I do for you?" Daisy asked brightly.

"Mrs. White suggested we talk to you about a former student named Spencer Reid." Morgan said. "We're with the FBI."

Daisy's smile faded. "Oh my word! Is he alright?" Daisy asked concerned.

"What makes you worry?" Gideon asked.

Daisy's smile returned. "I'm worried because he was always a victim in school as well as at home." Daisy said. "And you're with the BAU. You work with Spencer."

"How do you know that?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I recently googled Spencer's name out of curiosity and found that he works with the FBI in the BAU unit. From the way you formed your question, I could easily tell you're profilers thus working in the BAU unit. I doubt it'd be a coincidence." Daisy explained.

"Very well thought out." Gideon commented. "Did Reid talk to you?"

Daisy shook her head. "No, not really. I met him many times. He had bruises all over his body and I knew they weren't from school. I asked him about it and he said that they must have been. I automatically suspected child abuse, but could never prove it because his father wasn't around and his mother was mentally challenged." Daisy swiftly answered.

"It says in his file that he met with you three times for thirty minutes, what did you discuss?" Morgan asked as he looked though the file.

"Spencer was a very quiet child. It was mostly me doing the talking. I was telling him all about how I wasn't a very good student and about how intelligent he was. He never responded. All he said was that he couldn't wait to graduate." Daisy replied.

"Did he ever mention being kidnapped?" Gideon asked.

Daisy shook her head. "No, he didn't say anything." Daisy said. "But I believe that he did talk to a teacher, Ridley Scott."

"Thank you," Morgan said before leaving with Gideon.

They slowly made their way to Ridley Scott's room. They knocked and he replied. Ridley was an older man well into his fifties with a large smile. His class was empty. "Hello, I'm Mr. Scott. What can I do for you?" Ridley asked.

Morgan showed him his badge. "We're with the FBI. Did you teach a former student named Spencer Reid?" Morgan asked.

Ridley smiled. "I never thought I would hear that name again. Reid was probably my favorite student. I loved that kid like my own son." Ridley said. "What happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped." Gideon replied. "Reid is our co-worker. What can you tell us about him?"

Ridley nodded. "I remember he sent me a letter the day he got accepted into the BAU. I was so happy for him. For once, things were going okay for that kid." Ridley said. "Reid is a genius. He has such deep insights to things, he ended up teaching me things, but he was socially awkward. All of the kids picked on him. His mother beat him and his father abandoned him. He always seemed so unhappy. One day I pulled him aside when I saw bruises on him. I asked him what happened and he said nothing. I knew I couldn't get him to talk, so I asked him to write a ten page paper on how he viewed the world. In it, he cryptically told me he was being abused. We talked about it and then he suddenly opened up. He showed me his wrists and told me about how he tried suicide one night. That's when I knew I needed to do something."

Morgan looked taken back. "R…Reid tried suicide?" Morgan asked surprised.

Ridley sighed. "He was only ten, but his life was so horrible that he felt the only way out was suicide. I brought him over to my house for dinner before driving him home. His mother was furious about how I made him dinner, but the boy was so skinny I knew he wasn't being fed at home. When I told his mother that I would call the police if she mistreated him again, she began to attack me. I pushed her away and drove off. I completely forgot about Reid. The next day he passed out in class due to head injuries. After that, I could barely get Reid to speak to me. It took months before he talked to me again." Ridley said sighing. "I let him come over to my house after school, but eventually he would have to go home. Each time, he was sobbing trying to get me to let him stay. It broke my heart when he moved on to eleventh grade."

"Did he ever tell you he was kidnapped?" Gideon asked.

Ridley shook his head. "No. I never knew." Ridley said surprised. "I thought I knew everything about him."

"Reid's good at hiding things." Morgan commented.

Ridley sighed. "Now isn't that true?" Ridley asked. "That kid touched my soul and heart in no other way I had ever felt before. He was purely amazing and ever so innocent. I only wish there I was more I could have done for him."

Gideon smiled. "Well, it appears you were one of the only friends he had." Gideon said.

Ridley put his finger on his chin. "No, I don't think that's true." Ridley said thinking. "He did a one very good friend. She was a sweet little girl…I think her name was Elizabeth Stewart."

Morgan nodded. "Thank you." Gideon said.

((-))

Elizabeth Stewart's blonde hair was tied back in a taunt ponytail. She wore a badge around her neck. She was putting on a coat. "Excuse me? Ms. Stewart?" Morgan asked as he ran to catch up with her as she was leaving her house. "FBI,"

Elizabeth laughed. She pulled out her badge as well. "Las Vegas Field office," Elizabeth said showing him the badge. "I doubt you're from around here."

Gideon smiled. "No, we're not. We're here to talk about Spencer Reid." Gideon said watching Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth's face became dark. "Reid was kidnapped recently, wasn't he?" Elizabeth asked.

Morgan nodded. "How did you know?" Morgan asked.

"Spence was a good friend of mine back in high school. I mentioned him to my supervisor one day. He remembered and informed me that a notice was sent out that Spencer Reid was missing. I was completely shocked." Elizabeth said.

"How was your relationship with Reid?" Gideon asked.

Elizabeth shrugged. "When I met Spence, he was about eight years younger than me and tutoring me in math." Elizabeth said laughing. "Oh I felt so…idiotic! There was a kid teaching me calculus. Naturally I was teased by my friends, but I always noticed how poor Spence was alone. He was like a little brother to me. We talked for hours about books and other subjects. We both loved learning."

"Did he ever say he was kidnapped?" Morgan asked.

Elizabeth let out a few tears before wiping them away. "That was true?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

"What did he say to you?" Gideon pressed.

"Well, he said that he was kidnapped when he was seven. I didn't believe him. I just thought it was from having an active imagination. We got into a heated argument about lying and then Spence left. It was a week before my graduation, so I never saw him again, but I did hear he joined the FBI." Elizabeth said sighing. "Anyway, I better get back to work."

"Actually, can we tag along with you?" Morgan asked shyly. "We don't know where the FBI office is."

Elizabeth nodded. "It's only because he doesn't want to ask for directions." Gideon explained. "He got us lost at the airport."

Morgan shrugged embarrassed. "I have a bad sense of direction." Morgan said defensively.

Gideon and Elizabeth laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Las Vegas, Nevada **

Elizabeth quickly maneuvered Gideon and Morgan past security. She made her way to a large office before knocking on the door. "Who is it?" A gruff voice asked.

"Special Agent Stewart." Elizabeth replied. "I have two agents from the BAU here with me."

"Come in," The voice replied.

The man older than Gideon and appeared to be on his death bed. "So, Agent Hotchner sent you?" The old man asked coughing.

"Yes," Gideon replied with a smile.

"I'm Agent Willey, but you can call me Frank." Frank said coughing again. "Stewart, brief these fine men on the string of serial murders we had here."

Elizabeth nodded before exiting the office with Morgan and Gideon. "Sorry he's not friendlier," Elizabeth said leading them to a conference room.

There, Morgan and Gideon saw gruesome photos of six people. "About ten years back, we had a string of these murders. Then, I wasn't here obviously, but my partner was. He told me all about how these six geniuses were tortured before being drowned. After a while, the killings stopped. The police suspected that the killer died or was in jail. That was until we heard about the murders starting up again in Quantico." Elizabeth explained. "I don't know much at all, but if you need anything, you can ask anyone here. We'd be glad to help."

Morgan smiled. "Thank you," Morgan said.

Elizabeth smiled and left. Gideon looked at the pictures. "I think we need to talk to Reid's mother." Gideon said quietly.

"She lives around here?" Morgan asked surprised. "I thought she died or something. Reid never mentioned her."

Gideon sighed. "No, she's not physically dead…" Gideon said looking deep into Morgan's eyes.

"She's mentally ill?" Morgan asked back.

Gideon's silence was all he needed to know the answer.

((-))

"Mrs. Reid?" Gideon asked gently sitting across from the old woman. "I'm Jason. I know your son, Spencer."

Mrs. Reid simply stared out the window with no indication she heard him. "Can you here me Mrs. Reid?" Gideon asked attempting again.

"Spencer," The woman said slowly looking at Gideon. "He's my son."

Gideon smiled and nodded. "Yes, he is." Gideon replied.

"He's so smart." The woman said smiling, but then the smile faded. "But he hasn't come to visit in a while."

"He's missing." Gideon said gently.

The woman suddenly stood up. "He's being possessed by the devil again! I knew it! He's gone because of it! He's a filthy boy!" The woman shrieked before several nurses subdued her.

A woman nurse smiled at Gideon as they carried Reid's mother away. "I'm sorry about that. One minute she's not paying attention, the next she's screaming." The woman said.

"Have you met Reid?" Gideon asked.

The woman nodded. "Oh yes! When Reid's mother is having a good day, she and Reid will talk for hours about books. He such a sweet boy, but he has all the classic signs of autism." The woman answered. "There was an incident here where one of the nurses was being held at knife point by a patient. Reid got right there and talked the man out of hurting Sarah. He's an angel."

Gideon smiled. "Thank you," Gideon said.

Morgan sighed. "How did Reid even make it to twenty four?" Morgan asked. "He's been alone for all of his life having to take on the responsibility of an adult and he's a genius. I never understood how difficult his life was."

Gideon nodded. "It's still not easy now." Gideon replied as they walked away.

((-))

**Quantico, Virginia **

Hotch closed his cell phone before turning back to Elle and JJ. "That was Morgan and Gideon. They're coming back ASAP. They have written statements from people Reid knew, old case files and anything else you can think of from Las Vegas." Hotch said sighing.

JJ looked out the window at the sky. "You know, the press is already all over this." JJ said. "They're demanding statements and they've gone crazy."

"Often when a law enforcement agent disappears, there is bound to be a lot of press coverage." Elle said before looking very upset. "Reid told me that."

Hotch from JJ to Elle. Both women seemed very worried and upset. "We're going to get him back." Hotch said gently sitting next to them.

JJ began to let a few tears out. "The guy's been watching Reid since he was six. That means that he's been studying Reid's habits for 18 years!" JJ exclaimed. "He's so obsessed over him; he won't give Reid up easily."

"Well, we'll just have to try harder." Hotch said softly. "But we'll get him back."

Elle gave a slight nod. "We'll get him back, but will he still be alive?" Elle asked. "I should have shot the son of a bitch!"

Elle was now standing up in anger. Hotch stood up with her while JJ watched in fear. "Why in the hell didn't I take the shot?" Elle screamed at herself.

Hotch grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes. "Did you have a good shot?" Hotch asked.

Elle didn't reply. "Did you have a good shot?" Hotch repeated fiercely.

"No!" Elle said beginning to sob now. "Reid…he was in the way…"

Hotch gently held Elle until her tears stopped. "It's alright Elle." Hotch said softly. "We're going to hold down the fort here. Why don't you go home?"

Elle gave a slight nod. She couldn't argue with Hotch when she knew she needed to go home. Hotch arranged for another agent to talk Elle home. When Hotch entered the room, he saw JJ spreading a few tears. That's when he knew. He knew his team couldn't handle this case. "JJ, what's wrong?" Hotch asked standing beside her.

JJ gave Hotch something in-between a laugh and a sob. "Nothing!" JJ exclaimed. "I was just thinking about Reid and that Hollywood girl…Lila I think her name was. It was all a very funny case."

Hotch rubbed her shoulder. "See? It's going to be fine." Hotch said.

JJ wiped away her tears and smiled. "Yeah, I just wish I could have told him sooner." JJ said quietly.

"Told him what?" Hotch asked although he already knew the answer.

"I wish I could have told him that I loved him." JJ muttered looking out the window again.

"You'll still be able to." Hotch said.

JJ shrugged. "Of course, but I will have said it too late. I'm always too late." JJ mumbled.

((-))

Morgan and Gideon walked into the conference room after a very short flight to find Hotch sitting by himself. "Where are the girls?" Morgan asked setting his book bag down.

Hotch sighed. "Elle had an emotional breakdown and JJ followed." Hotch said.

Gideon looked alarmed. "Are they alright?" Gideon asked concerned.

Hotch shrugged. "I sent them both home. I told them to come in when they feel better." Hotch said. "Right now, I'm trying to figure out how this guy got into a secure FBI building."

Morgan nodded. "Yeah, that's what I'm wondering as well. How did he get a gun in here too?" Morgan asked.

"I think that he somehow put the gun on his cart. He probably made a fake ID badge, got a janitor's suit, put on make-up and wheeled the weapon right on in." Hotch said. "He's smart."

Gideon found Reid's notebook. He noted how the writing started in childish penmanship to a more neat writing. "That's the first thing Reid wrote in his profile." Gideon said. "It's odd really."

Morgan looked confused. "What's odd?" Morgan asked.

"Obsession," Gideon replied. "Reid was obsessed with finding out who this man was and this man was obsessed with knowing everything about Reid. Their obsession with each other changed their lives and daily habits."

Hotch, Morgan and Gideon all knew what obsession could do to a person. If a killer was obsessed, it was never a good ending.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day, JJ and Elle were already faithfully waiting for Morgan, Gideon and Hotch. Hotch seemed surprised to see them. "Didn't I give you both time off?" Hotch asked.

Elle and JJ smiled. "Yes and we took it." JJ said. "Yesterday,"

Gideon smiled at their determination. Hotch decided to let the matter drop. "Today is going to be a hard day because I want to profile Reid." Hotch said cautiously. "I want to know exactly what our killer knows."

Morgan shrugged. "Why? We already know Reid inside and out." Morgan said.

"If this were any other case, we would already have a profile on the victim." Hotch said gently.

Morgan stood up. "This isn't another case! This is Reid were talking about!" Morgan said angrily.

"Exactly! We only saw what he wanted us to see. We don't really know much about him." Hotch said gently.

Morgan sighed sitting back down. "I guess you're right." Morgan said. "Before we talked to his teachers I didn't know he attempted to commit suicide."

Hotch felt the stab in his heart knowing that Reid did attempt suicide. "Morgan and I will go through his apartment. Get Garcia in here to check his computer here at work. JJ, Elle, go through his desk. Gideon, look through that notebook that Reid made about the unsub." Hotch ordered.

Everyone nodded before quickly going to their tasks.

((-))

Garcia waddled over to JJ and Elle. "Hey, what am I doing?" Garcia asked with a grin. "'Cause there is only one supreme genius around here and she's really busy."

JJ and Elle froze. "You don't know?" Elle asked.

Garcia's smile faded. "Know what?" Garcia asked.

"Reid was kidnapped yesterday and Elle was shot." JJ said quickly.

Garcia's hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh no!" Garcia muttered.

"We need you to look at his work computer." Elle said quietly.

Garcia bobbed her head before going to work silently. JJ found a magazine in Reid's desk. The headline read 'Lila's Mystery Man' and showed a picture of her and Reid. JJ gave a small chuckle. She remembered when that came out how they teased Reid. She couldn't imagine why he would still keep it.

Elle shifted threw Reid's files. She noted how many rough drafts there were. She showed this to JJ. "Hmm…maybe Hotch made him redo them." JJ suggested.

Elle shook her head. "Hotch wouldn't make anyone redo an entire report over a little comma." Elle said showing her one file. "Reid's a perfectionist."

JJ smiled. "At least in his writing," JJ smirked. "Now in his fashion…"

Elle smiled back. Garcia sighed. "I've looked through this entire baby. There isn't anything but work on here. He's got reports and he hardly uses the internet. When he uses the internet, he goes on these mental health site thingys. I'm guessing that's for work too." Garcia said sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you more."

JJ gave her a soft smile. "You can only do what you have to work with." JJ comforted.

"I still can't believe I didn't know this before." Garcia said.

"I can't either. You always know the gossip and I was almost positive you would have known." Elle said.

Garcia shrugged. "I have to get back to my computer now and help with another case, but Reid is priority. If you need anything, come to me ASAP." Garcia said slowly leaving.

JJ sighed in frustration. "There's nothing here." JJ said.

Elle looked closely at the desk. "Maybe it's the absence of things that can tell us about Reid. He doesn't want to have anything personal on his computer or at his desk. I know I have a picture of my mother and father on my desk, but Reid doesn't. He just keeps it organized." Elle noted.

JJ nodded in agreement.

((-))

The first thing Morgan noticed was that Reid's apartment was bare and empty. The color of his walls were an off white. When Hotch and Morgan entered the apartment, they were inside the living room which held a small couch and a small, old television set. There were also many bookshelves that held many books. "I haven't seen one of those since like 1990." Morgan comment at the television.

"He probably doesn't watch television much." Hotch said looking at the floor to see it was a polished hardwood.

As they moved further into the apartment, they walked into the kitchen. The tiles were kept a shiny white. Reid had another old refrigerator. Looking inside, Hotch noticed that there was only a bottle of milk, bread, cheese and a few eggs. He opened the freezer part to find a few TV dinners. Morgan was opening the cabinets to find that Reid owned a large amount of coffee, a few cereal boxes and other canned goods. "He doesn't have much food." Morgan commented.

Hotch sighed. "Yes, well it's probably because he's always working." Hotch muttered.

Morgan moved into the small bathroom to find a medicine cabinet. When he looked inside, he found that Reid only had a toothbrush, toothpaste and a bottle of aspirin. "There's nothing in the bathroom stronger than a bottle of aspirin." Morgan reported.

"No sleeping pill?" Hotch asked. "Nothing for depression?"

Morgan shook his head. "No why?" Morgan asked.

"Well, I know for one that I have trouble sleeping." Hotch said.

Morgan shook his head. "No, Reid just had aspirin." Morgan repeated.

Hotch and Morgan moved into Reid's bedroom. It held a twin-sized bed, a bed stand and a small desk. On the desk was a computer. Hotch moved over to it and booted it up. He found that it required a password. "We need a password to open this." Hotch said sighing.

Morgan laughed. "You know, we're never going to be able to crack it." Morgan said looking over Hotch's shoulder.

Hotch mindlessly typed in 'Spencer'. He knew that wasn't the password, but he was hoping Reid put a hint. Sure enough, a hint popped up. It simply read 'FBI BAU'. Morgan looked confused. "That's his clue?" Morgan asked. "It has something to do with work?"

"What could he have written about work?" Hotch asked. "Maybe his password is a mental disorder."

Morgan thought for a minute. "Wait, you know how parents write their kids names as their password?" Morgan asked as Hotch nodded. "What if Reid did the same thing to us?"

Hotch shrugged but then decided to try it by typing in 'Elle JJ Hotch Gideon Morgan'. Another hint popped up, 'Co-workers like '. "Co-works like blank?" Hotch asked confused.

"Maybe it's one word that describes each of us. Gideon likes cats, Elle likes…" Morgan began before another pop-up came up.

Hotch read it out loud, "If you are reading this, you are obviously my co-workers because no one else would go this far to find the password. My password is 'ADEJJP'. It stands for 'Aaron, Derek, Elle, Jennifer, Jason and Penelope'. –Reid."

Morgan sighed. "That's freaky." Morgan said. "Who puts down their co-workers names as a password?"

Hotch didn't respond, but simply typed in the password. Finally, Hotch saw the blue wallpaper and Reid's desktop.

((-))

Hotch was just about to open a file when there was a knock on the door. "Morgan? Hotch? It's Elle, JJ, Garcia and Gideon." Elle's voice said through the door.

Hotch chuckled. "Let them in," Hotch said to Morgan.

Morgan opened the door to find all four of them looking oddly upset. "What happened?" Morgan asked.

"We came here to help you." Elle said as calmly as she could.

Morgan looked at Garcia. "Why are you here?" Morgan asked rather edgily before adding, "Sweetie?"

Garcia grinned. "Well, Reid must keep a computer…" Garcia began.

"We already broke the code." Morgan said cutting her off.

Garcia still grinned. "I know, but I bet I can still help." Garcia said letting herself into Reid's apartment.

Elle, JJ and Gideon followed.

((-))

Gideon began to pull random books off of the bookshelf. He found that Reid had a wide variety of books from Shakespeare to psychology to computer science. He had no doubt that Reid had read these books at least half a dozen times and memorized them.

((-))

Garcia sat herself down at Reid's computer. She looked at his e-mails first. "Well, there are a few e-mails from that place…Brookeview? It's the mental hospital where Reid's mother is staying. Also, there are some e-mails from old classmates. Other than that, his e-mail account is like useless. In his internet history, he goes to the FBI website a lot, a lot of psychology sites and oh! Here is something interesting. He keeps going to this one Star Trek site." Garcia said typing away.

Morgan laughed. "So that's what Reid does for fun?" Morgan asked.

Garcia pulled up a Word document. "Oh my!" Garcia exclaimed.

Hotch leaned closer. "What?" Hotch asked.

"Reid kept a journal." Garcia said sounding surprised.

Garcia at that point got up. "I can't listen to…to his thoughts." Garcia declared before walking out of the room.

Hotch resumed his seat. "The journal starts on the day I interviewed him…"

_August 22, 2005 _

_I just know I failed that interview! I am not a very social person and I'm sure Special Agent Hotchner could see that. I kept stuttering and muttering useless facts. Besides, I'm way too young to be a BAU FBI agent. I am too nerdy…and no one wants to have me work for them. They want someone who is smart, young, but also well-dressed and social. I can't be social. _

_I just know I lost that job. _

_---_

_August 23, 2005_

_I got the job! Special Agent Hotchner called me! I got the job! I'll work ten times harder than anyone if I have to in order to show him I belong! I can't believe my luck! _

_---_

Hotch scrolled down further.

_July 12, 2006_

_I know Morgan doesn't mean anything he says. He's just joking, but his joking really does bother me sometimes. He always jokes about how smart I am and how I must not have a life, but I really do. Maybe I don't go out to clubs or wherever it is people go, but I do have a life. He just bothers me sometimes. Although I won't admit it out loud, he really does look out for me. When I was having trouble sleeping, he told Gideon and Hotch. At first, I was upset he did that, but then I was glad because I got a full nights sleep for once. _

_While I'm on the subject of co-workers, I won't ever be able to tell JJ I like her. It's rather stupid, I know, but I just can't. Besides, it's against the job policy. JJ probably has a hundred other guys who are more likeable to be around. I really do hope she finds someone she likes. _

_Elle never really wants to let anyone know she's hurting. I guess I can sort of relate to that. She does it because she's the only girl, but I think I do it because I'm the awkward one. Elle is such a nice person, but I wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley. _

_That leaves Hotch and Gideon. I don't really know how I see Hotch. He's my boss. He cares about us, but I never really see him more than a boss. Gideon is more like a father figure who always knows when you're lying. It scares me a bit, but I guess it's because he's very intelligent. _

_I don't know what I would do without my co-workers because they're more like my friends. I haven't had many friends, so it's nice to have them. _

Hotch stopped right there. "It doesn't seem right to be reading this, does it?" Hotch asked.

Morgan sighed. "I never knew how much my teasing bothered Reid. If I knew it bothered him, I would have…" Morgan began.

Hotch began to read again cutting Morgan off.

_Morgan saved my life today. He is like my best friend. He was easy to talk to when I had that whole Lila thing going on and he always cares. No one has ever really done that for me. I owe everything to him. He is amazing. _

Hotch smiled at Morgan. "It might bother Reid that you tease him, but he really thinks of you as a friend." Hotch said.

Morgan shook his head. "If he thinks, I am a 'good' friend, then he must not have had many friends." Morgan said.

"No, he hasn't had many friends." Hotch agreed sadly.

A/N- Sorry about how I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with school.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elle, Gideon, JJ and Garcia eventually entered the room to hear Hotch read parts of Reid's journal. Morgan tended to tune Hotch out and stare around the room. He really didn't want to know what Reid thought…that's why those were Reid's thoughts and not his. Morgan spotted a book on the bookshelf that was slightly out of place. Morgan looked confused as he slowly moved towards it. Something didn't seem right with it.

Hotch noticed Morgan was walking carefully towards the bookshelf. He stopped reading and soon everyone was looking at Morgan. He pulled the book of the shelf to find it was a book about torture. In it was a final clue. It had a page marked on medieval torture and there was a Post-It on it. On the Post-It was a quote written in Reid's neat handwriting:

"_The pain of the mind is worse than the pain of the body." _

_Syrus_

Morgan read the quote over and over in his mind. "Reid must have known." Morgan concluded.

Elle looked at Morgan oddly. "Known what?" Elle asked.

Morgan sighed. "When he saw the murders on the news or in the newspaper, he must have known it was the same man. He must have known that he was a target." Morgan said tiredly. "He knew he was going to be kidnapped and just left this quote."

JJ looked around the apartment. "Where does that leave us? We're no closer to finding Reid than we were yesterday. Reid already told us that the killer gives them three days to live! We're almost at the third day." JJ said. "What are we going to do?"

Gideon shook his head. "We have time." Gideon replied. "Someone so obsessed wouldn't spend so much time waiting without seeing to it that the person was adequately tortured. He'll probably keep Reid alive much longer than any of the other victims. He'll probably torture him more than the others as well."

"He's sadistic." Garcia chimed at once.

Hotch gave her a small smile noting how quickly she learned the talk of the BAU. "Yeah, he is." Hotch agreed.

((-))

Reid slowly opened his eyes. He was in a basement. Why was it that all killers had to have a cold, dark basement? Couldn't they invest in a nice warm room for once? Reid took a slow calm breath. He had been in the basement for a day or two already and nothing had happened to him.

Mind you, Reid was a little tired, scared, hungry and thirsty, but he wasn't injured. This gave Reid hope, but he knew it was a false hope. The man had so much hatred for Reid that this was only the beginning. The man probably would leave Reid alone and hungry for a day or two just to scare him.

Reid didn't want to admit it, but it was working. He was terrified.

((-))

Back in the conference room, Hotch examined all of the photos of the previous victims. They were so…mutilated. He felt sick to his stomach imagining that this was what Reid was going through. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard yelling. Hotch turned to see Elle and Morgan screaming at each other. "Gideon agrees with me! The guy won't kill Reid in three days!" Morgan shouted.

"The MO doesn't fit that!" Elle shouted back. "Regardless of who it is!"

Morgan slightly pushed Elle. JJ and Gideon watched in fear. Hotch began to advance on them to break up the fight. "Why the hell should you care anyway? You're the reason why Reid is gone!" Morgan hollered.

Morgan and Elle suddenly went quiet. Morgan knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life. "Elle, I'm sorry." Morgan said quietly. "I didn't mean…"

Elle shook her head. "Nope…you're right." Elle said as she quickly left the room with tears in her eyes.

Morgan began to go after Elle when JJ stopped him. "Stop! You've already done enough damage." JJ said coldly running after Elle.

At that point, Morgan furiously kicked the wall. "Damn!" Morgan muttered. "I screwed up!"

Hotch and Gideon watched Morgan in sadness. Their team was falling apart so rapidly. Everyone was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. "Morgan, Elle knows what you said wasn't true." Hotch said at last walking towards him.

Morgan shook his head. "No, she doesn't. I could tell she blamed herself and…and I don't know what happened. I just got so mad, I said that." Morgan said. "I keep messing up. I messed up with Reid, with Elle, with JJ, with you guys…"

Gideon looked at Morgan confused. "How did you 'mess up' with all these people?" Gideon asked.

"I kept teasing Reid ruthlessly. I defiantly hurt Elle's feelings. By doing that with Elle, I angered JJ. As for you two, I've made a wrong profile and I…" Morgan began.

"Morgan, you have made some mistakes, but everything's going to be alright." Hotch said gently. "They were only childish mistakes."

Elle and JJ walked into the room at that time. Elle was wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry Elle." Morgan blurted out at once.

"Why did you say…say something so cruel?" Elle asked quietly looking up at him.

"I was upset. When I get upset, I take things out on other innocent people." Morgan replied.

Hotch spoke up this time. "Okay, I know this a really tough on all of us, but we need to pull ourselves together. Our only focus is Reid at this time." Hotch said firmly.

Everyone fell silent and for once, Hotch wished no one listened to him. He hated the silence.

((-))

Reid examined his surroundings. The floor was cement as were the walls. There weren't any windows. A staircase made of old wood lead upstairs to a door which, Reid assumed, lead to the inner part of the house. He was handcuffed with his hands in front of him while his feet were tied with wire that bit into his delicate skin.

He knew his chances of escaping were slim if not impossible. He sighed. What time of day was it? Was the team getting close to finding him? Where was the man? Who is the man? Why was he so obsessed with him? The questions didn't stop for Reid. The longer he sat on the cold floor, the more questions he had.

All of a sudden, the door flung open. The man raced down the stairs, his feet pounding. Reid took a deep breath as he sensed the man's anger. This was it.

_Please help me_; Reid prayed silently.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hotch found a large, clasp envelope on the conference room desk that was not there when he left to go get coffee. He saw that it was addressed to the BAU. Like vultures, JJ, Elle, Gideon and Morgan swarmed around the envelope. "Careful," Elle warned as Hotch began to open the envelope.

Inside there was simply a pen drive. They quickly made their way to Garcia's office where she immediately opened a file. It was a video file.

_Reid was sitting on the floor of a basement with his hands handcuffed and his feet bound with wire. There was a large cut on his forehead. His nose also had a trickle of blood coming out of it. Reid gave them a small smile. "Hi, my name is Spencer Reid. Out of the kindness of this man's heart, he has given me the chance to say goodbye before I become too injured to do so. My first goodbye is to my mother. Please do take care of her after I'm gone. She can be rather lucid at times and when she is, she's very pleasant to talk with. I'd then like to say goodbye to Derek Morgan. He has been a real friend to me; almost like a brother. Elle, you've always be so kind to me. JJ, I really wish we could have known each other better. Gideon and Hotch, you both have been like father figures to me. I am very grateful for all of your advice. It certainly helps me. Garcia, thank you for being such a wonderful 'supreme genius'. I enjoy spending time with all of you on the plane. Before I am forced into the relics of my mind and am begging for death, I would finally like to say I love you all. You all treat me like family. It is in my last breath that I will remember that. Remember, even though it may seem like we're miles apart, I'm much closer than you think." Reid said taking a deep breath. "It is with that that I say goodbye." _

The screen instantly went black before a voice came over. "Remember his face, his voice…because that is the last time you'll ever see him." The voice said coldly.

Everyone seemed to be on edge. "Can you enhance any background noises?" Hotch asked at last.

Garcia nodded as she ferociously began to type. That's when they heard the airplane. "He's near an airport." JJ pointed out.

Gideon looked at a still frame of Reid. "Wait, there was a part in there about the plane. He said something like 'I enjoy spending time with you on the plane'. It's possible it's a hint." Gideon said.

Morgan nodded. "He said something about how it might seem like he's far away, but he close." Morgan said.

"He's in the area." Elle concluded.

Gideon looked confused. "He kept mentioning the theme 'family'. He said Morgan was like a brother and Hotch and I were like father figures." Gideon pointed out.

"It could just be that he meant it." JJ suggested.

Gideon shook his head. "I don't think so." Gideon said before turning to Garcia. "Search Reid's father,"

Garcia pulled up a screen. "Whoa!" Garcia exclaimed. "Daddy has got a record…"

"You think his father is involved?" Hotch asked surprised.

Gideon shrugged. "It's possible." Gideon replied.

((-))

For ten minutes, the BAU team quickly began pinpointing airports in a near vicinity to the FBI building. "Rogers Airport is out of the question," Morgan said from his computer.

Elle began erasing the name from the whiteboard, but stopped and turned around. "Why?" Elle asked.

Morgan sighed. "It's on the outskirts of Quantico. There isn't anything around it for miles." Morgan replied.

Elle nodded as she erased the name. "Okay," JJ said looking at the whiteboard. "That leaves two possible airports."

"We should probably look for people in the area that moved here from Las Vegas." Hotch suggested.

"Then we should look to see if they have a house that has a basement. If they don't then it can't be our unsub." Elle added.

"After that, we apply the profile. If it fits…" Gideon began.

There was silence before everyone rushed to work. They were so close. _Hang on buddy! _Morgan thought as he began searching. _We're coming to get you! _

((-))

"You always thought you were so damn smart!" The man shouted. "And now look at you! You're weak and helpless!"

Reid found himself just trying to stay awake. He had been hit repeatedly on the head and around his face. Blood trickled down his face. He knew his nose was broken and that his cheekbone was probably broken as well. "I know." Reid said trying to reason with the man. "I acted terribly. Will you please forgive me?"

The only way Reid could see himself walking away from this situation was if he played into the unsub's fantasy. The man laughed. "Trying to save yourself? It won't work." The man said before going back upstairs.

Reid waited. _Maybe the man had gone._ His hopes were broken when he saw the man return with a red hot fire poker. The man rushed over to Reid and pressed the fire poker on his skin. Reid let out a horrible yelp. A wave a sickness washed over him. The pain was too intense…

That was the last thing Reid remembered before falling into blissful darkness.

((-))

Morgan printed out a page. "This could be the guy." Morgan said handing the paper to Hotch.

"He lives in the vicinity and he used to live in Las Vegas, but he _doesn't _fit the profile." Hotch noted handing the paper back to Morgan.

"Can we at least check him out?" Morgan asked pleadingly. "What if the profile is wrong…"

Hotch sighed. "I can almost guarantee that this isn't the guy, but take Gideon with you." Hotch muttered.

Morgan nodded.

((-))

When Reid woke up, his wrists were now bound with barb wire as opposed to handcuffs and his feet were no longer tied. He was burned badly on his left side where the blazing hot fire poker had touched him.

He almost cried when he saw the man coming again. This time he held pliers. Reid already knew what would happen.

((-))

JJ looked at Hotch. "Where are Gideon and Morgan?" JJ asked.

Hotch sighed. "Morgan thought he found the guy." Hotch said shortly.

"Then we should probably get them back up and…" JJ began worriedly.

Elle nodded in agreement whereas Hotch shook his head. "I don't think it's the guy." Hotch said quietly.

((-))

"You saw this when you were a kid, didn't you?" The man asked grinning.

Reid didn't reply. He didn't have to. The man quickly grabbed Reid's hands. Reid struggled, but the man was simply too strong for him. The man took the pliers and closed them around one of Reid's fingernails. He yanked it off. Blood started pouring out and Reid cried in pain.

The man laughed. "One down, ten to go!" The man said in a sadistic voice.

((-))

Morgan rang the doorbell. There was no answer. He looked at Gideon who simply looked at the door. "Try again," Gideon said quietly.

Morgan did as Gideon told him to and rang the doorbell again. That's when they heard a blood curling scream. Morgan already had his gun out. "Call for back-up," Morgan instructed him.

Gideon pulled out his phone and started dialing. "Don't go in there Morgan!" Gideon warned.

It was too late. Morgan had already kicked down the door. "I'm not letting Reid suffer one more minute!" Morgan said entering the house.

Gideon quickly told the operator his location and then followed Morgan in with his gun drawn.

((-))

When Reid heard a loud bang, he couldn't have been happier. He knew that at that one minute, someone was coming to get him. "I see your friends have found us." The man said quietly getting up and dropping the pliers. "I'm going to take care of them."

Reid seemed confused. He didn't understand what the man was talking about. That was until the man pulled out a gun. Reid's stomach sank. This man was going to kill his rescuers.

((-))

Morgan and Gideon approached the basement when a man walked out with a gun. "I was hoping you would come." He said quietly.

There was a gunshot…then there was a moment of silence before all hell broke loose.

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been so busy!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hotch holstered his gun as he began to walk rapidly down the hall. He saw Elle. "Morgan and Gideon just called for back-up. I've been trying to contact them, but I can't reach them." Hotch said quickly. "SWAT is on their way. There are reports of screams from inside the house."

Elle quickly followed Hotch outside. JJ followed them. She knew she wouldn't be able to help, but she at least wanted to know…know that Reid was still…alive.

((-))

When Gideon fell to the ground, Morgan froze just for a second. But a second was all the man needed to overpower Morgan and tie him up. He left Morgan in the living room. He dragged Gideon's limp body into the living room as well. "I'm so glad you two have decided to join me, but I need to go kill Reid now." The man said cheerfully. "Don't worry though! I'll kill you soon enough."

As soon as the man had left, Morgan looked over at Gideon. "Gideon?" Morgan said softly.

Gideon grunted. "What?" Gideon replied.

Morgan let out a sigh of relief. "Where are you hit?" Morgan asked.

"It's just my leg." Gideon responded.

They were silent for a minute. "How long ago do you think we called for back-up?" Morgan asked.

"Long enough," Gideon answered looking around the room.

It was strangely empty except for a couch and a tv. The walls were plastered in things about Reid, photos, news papers… It didn't seem real.

((-))

While the man was gone, Reid felt hopeless. He grew worried when he heard a gunshot. As meticulous as this man was, he had greatly underestimated Reid and had made a fatal error. He had left the pliers on the ground. Reid had been able to grab them and work carefully to get the barbed wire off of his wrists. It hurt greatly, but now it was Reid's turn to make a move.

((-))

Morgan could hear the running water. "He's filling up the tub." Morgan stated quietly.

Gideon didn't answer. They heard footsteps. Morgan looked up to see a bleeding Reid. He had looked tired and ill, but he was there. "Reid!" Morgan exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Reid quickly went over to Morgan and untied him. "You have to help Gideon and get out of here!" Reid said worriedly.

Morgan nodded. "Run Reid!" Morgan said quickly.

Before either of them could do anything, the man had returned with a gun in his hand. "I see you got out Reid." The man said blandly.

Gideon was lying on the floor. He felt so helpless. All he could do was hope that someone was coming. "I know what I did was wrong." Reid said trying to play into the killer's fantasy. "I'm not really sure why I did it. I'm sorry."

"It's not going to work Reid!" The man shouted. "I don't want to play these little games! I know when you're playing games and I hate it!"

Reid quickly pulled a gun from his pocket. Morgan wasn't sure how he did it. To him, it was like magic. "Put the gun down." Reid said coldly. "I don't want to shoot you."

"Why?" The man asked.

_Because of the paperwork. _Reid thought to himself. He had to remind himself to play into the killer's wants. "I don't want to kill you because I know you care about me." Reid said guessing. "You always were there…"

The man nodded happily. "Yes! Yes! You understand!" The man said grinning.

Reid gave a weak smile back. "I was just so ignorant to brush you off…" Reid said quietly.

The man nodded. "Yes! You were! But now you're going to die!" The man said cocking his gun.

Reid didn't hesitant to pull the trigger. He shot the man once. It was in the stomach. At that time, Hotch, Elle and a SWAT team quickly entered and arrested the bleeding man.

Hotch and Elle rushed over to Gideon, Reid and Morgan. "Reid, where'd you get the gun?" Elle asked quickly.

Reid seemed dazed. "It's…it's Morgan's gun. I found it." Reid answered quietly.

Reid began to sway a bit. Morgan was by his side instantly to support him. EMT's were already there working on Gideon and Reid.

Slowly, Hotch, Elle and Morgan followed the paramedics out to the ambulance. "Where are you taking them?" Hotch asked.

The paramedic muttered some hospital name and rushed inside. The ambulance was gone in a matter of seconds.

((-))

Gideon was lying in a hospital bed with his leg propped up on a pillow. JJ, Morgan, Elle and Hotch all entered the room. "How are you Gideon?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Alright," Gideon replied. "Have you heard anything about Reid?"

Hotch shook his head darkly. "He's been in surgery for hours now." Hotch said. "He really took a beating."

"Who was the man?" Elle asked at last.

"His name was Jared Collins." Morgan said.

"Is he dead?" Gideon asked.

Morgan let out a small laugh. "Reid has a very bad aim. When he wants to kill someone, he ends up just hurting them. When he wants to shoot someone in the leg, he kills them." Morgan said with a smile. "Jared is going to be fine. He's currently facing multiple charges in many states. He's getting the death penalty."

There was silence for a minute. "Do you think Reid is going to be okay?" Gideon asked. "I didn't get a good look of him."

Hotch nodded. "He was in very bad shape, but he looks like he'll be alright." Hotch said.

((-))

Reid slowly awoke to find himself in a dark hospital room. He was bandaged up, but he was alive! Reid found himself closing his eyes again. He was just too tired and for once, the blackness was welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Morgan was sitting in the chair across from Reid's bed. He noticed that Reid was awake. "Hey Reid," Morgan said tiredly.

Reid gave him a small smile. "Hi," Reid answered.

They were silent for a minute. "You know, I've been thinking about something. We talked to your old teacher. Ridley Scott." Morgan said quietly.

Reid understood automatically where this was going. "I suppose he told you I attempted suicide." Reid said.

Morgan nodded. "I just want to know why." Morgan said softly. "You don't seem like the kind of person…"

Reid smiled. "I'm not." Reid said. "I never did attempt suicide."

Morgan looked at Reid puzzled. "But…" Morgan began.

"My mother was trying to 'drain the devil' out of me. She got a knife and slit my wrists. I knew people would notice so I just told them that." Reid said.

"Why? It was easier for you to say you tried to kill yourself then your mother?" Morgan asked surprised.

"You have to understand that at the time, my father was gone and I didn't want them to take my mother away. It was bizarre at the time, I know." Reid said.

Morgan sighed. "Why didn't you just leave when you had the chance at that guy's house?" Morgan asked.

"If I was tied up, would you leave without me?" Reid asked.

Morgan smiled. "Good point," Morgan said quietly.

Reid was quiet again. "Hey Morgan," Reid began. "Did I kill that man?"

Morgan shook his head. "No…he'll live for a few years before several states put a needle in his arm." Morgan replied.

Reid nodded before finding himself drifting off to sleep again.

((-))

**Three Weeks Later **

Reid walked into the BAU conference room. Morgan, Elle and JJ were already there. Hotch was pointing to some evidence when he noticed Reid slip in. "Hi Reid," Hotch said. "I heard you have a clean bill of health."

Reid nodded. "I've been cleared to go back to duty. Even if it is desk work for a while…" Reid said smiling.

At that point, Reid sat down and listen to Hotch go on and on about a series of murders. Gideon wasn't ready come back as his leg wasn't fully healed, so the BAU was short staffed. "We're not sure what the connection is…" Hotch began.

"Well for one thing, their first names all have something to do with war. I mean Marcia means warlike and then you have…" Reid began.

Hotch smiled. Reid was back. However, they worried. Reid had this man stalking him for years. He was forced to watch a man die, tortured and then was forced to shot the guy. Reid wouldn't always be the same…not after this.

But Reid would be okay. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out.

**The End**

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

A/N- I hope you liked this story! If you did, check out my other stories.

Kylie Anderson


End file.
